


Baby Mine

by ElsieBlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'll just add them as i go - Freeform, Light Smut, Season 1, Sort Of, Unplanned Pregnancy, aged up Madi, dont know what other tags to do, mainly Clarke POV, pretty much only at the start, she's 12 during season one so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieBlake/pseuds/ElsieBlake
Summary: The 100 come to an agreement with Trikru and are now safe. to celebrate they dip into Monty and Jasper's moonshine, leading to Clarke and Bellamy having some drunken fun.An unplanned pregnancy, and lack of communication, causes Clarke to leave camp. When they are reunited two years later, a lot has changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read 'All In Good Time'. I have decided to shelve part 2 until I come up with a full plot. Until then, please enjoy my new AU. 
> 
> Sorry about how vague the summary is, but I wanted it to be a surprise so that was the best I could do. The title is taken from the song in Dumbo called 'Baby Mine'.
> 
> This is set during season one, but, when Lincoln took Clarke to meet Anya, the meeting went well and they made a deal. For the purpose of the fic, Wells was still killed by Charlotte and she still jumped of the cliff, but Murphy was not involved. I know that takes away a large part of his character arc, but just pretend he's less of an ass than the beginning of season 1.
> 
> Anyway, now that's explained, hope you enjoy.

Monty and Jasper had hidden their new batch of moonshine for weeks, slowly building it up. They brought it out the night the accords were finalised. After discovering that the Ark was not going to be coming to the ground, the 100 managed to forge an uneasy alliance with Trikru and became a sort of add-on to their clan. This meant that an uneasy truce had been reached, one that Clarke did not intend to let break.

While the bonfire raged and her body was fuzzy with moonshine, the accord was the last thing on her mind. Raven and her had an unlikely friendship, but that didn't mean that she enjoyed watching her with Finn. She wished Raven would see what a total ass he was. No matter how many times Clarke rebuked him, he kept coming back like a fungus. What made it worse was that he did it all behind Raven's back, which meant she thought he loved her completely. Raven deserved so much better than him, and camp deserved not to have to watch them flirt on a log in the firelight. 

Clarke averted her gaze once Finn's found her. Instead, her eyes met the dark brown of one Bellamy Blake. He was having a discussion with Miller and Murphy, but he was looking in her direction. With a smirk, he started making his way to her. She actually felt herself lighting up at the prospect of talking to him. Whether they were arguing or not, he managed to make her forget about all the shit around them. 

"Hey Princess," he said as he approached. 

"Bellamy." The animosity she had once held for her co-leader had fully disappeared, and so, in her drunken state, Clarke allowed herself a quick once over on his body. It wasn't even moderately fair that someone that attractive could exist, especially when they knew it. 

"Like what you see?" Bellamy asked, leading Clarke to realise that her 'quick' once over had not been all that quick. 

"No," she said, but the words were an obvious lie. 

His smirk merely widened as he took a sip of his own moonshine. In her embarrassment, Clarke had to look away. Unfortunately, the first person she saw was none other than Finn, who was looking directly at her with that stupid pining look he always had that made her want to throw up. 

"Ignore him," Bellamy said, following her gaze. He leant over to whisper to her, his lips ticking her ear. "Besides, I think you'll find I'm much more pleasurable."

Clarke scoffed. "I think I'm going to need a few more rounds of moonshine before I find out how pleasurable you are."

"That can be arranged." 

She let him lead her to the Barrel to fill their cups up. They found a corner of camp to themselves, close to Bellamy's tent, and spent over an hour talking. They joked with each other, insulted each other, Clarke was pretty sure they even flirted with each other (a lot). Most importantly, they drank. As soon as their cup got low, they would fill it again. 

Eventually, they called it a night when both of them were finding it difficult not to slur their words. Clarke would later blame the alcohol when she followed Bellamy into his tent. 

He stood in the centre of the tent and removed his shirt. Clarke just stared at his perfect chest. Of course, she had seen him before, but this was different. The part of her brain that always told her to look away was now yelling to get closer. So she did. 

She walked towards him until she was pressed against his chest. 

"Clarke," he whispered, but she didn't listen. She pressed her lips against his. Lightly, he pushed her away by her shoulders. "Your drunk. If you really want to do this, come back when you're sober."

"You're drunk too," she reminded him. "And I'll never get another chance if I'm sober."

He still looked skeptical, so Clarke did the only thing she could think of. She removed her own shirt. 

"I'm not playing the Finn rebound again," Bellamy said, though his voice was gruff. 

"Who said anything about Finn? I only want you."

Next came her bra. 

Bellamy had his hands on her hips before it had even hit the floor. He kissed her roughly, licking his tongue across the seam of her lips until she opened and allowed him entry. His hands slid down to her thighs, lifting her up so she was closer to his height. She definitely didn't mind the new position. As he fought for dominance in her mouth, Clarke rocked her hips against his. He let out a groan against her mouth. 

He walked them to the bed and placed her into it. She shuffled backwards so she was further on it, then he followed and straddled her. She had her hand on the nape of his neck, keeping his head close to hers as she whispered his name. 

"I've got you, princess."

# ________

When Clarke woke there was a strange taste in her mouth. She suppressed a sigh and was about to get up and start the day when she realised a few things. 1) this was not her tent. 2) she was wrapped around a person beside her. And 3) she was stark naked. 

She had to hold back a yelp when she moved her head to find Bellamy's sleeping form. She saw flashes of the night before. Of them drinking together, of his lips on her (all of her), of his hips between her legs as he filled her up. She was so screwed. 

The thing was, she didn't particularly mind waking up next to him, naked or not, but they had been drunk. If they were sober, at least she would know where she stood. This way, she was just another one of the girls he took to bed. 

She extricated herself from his body, which was hard considering more than half her body was lying on him. He didn't wake as she got up, got dressed and left. It was early in the morning so no one saw her exit the tent and swiftly make her way to her own. She kept seeing the memory of Bellamy and her in his tent and when she sat on her bed it actually hurt. 

As hard as she tried, Clarke could not get rid of the memory. Eventually, Jasper came around and started telling her a list of all the problems camp were facing. She forced herself off her bed and out of her tent. Just her luck, the first person she ran into was none other than Bellamy fucking Blake. 

"Watch it," he growled. 

The harshness in his voice shook her, for the first time, from her thoughts of the night before. "Then don't hover outside my tent."

"I wasn't hovering. This is the fastest way to the wall. It's not all about you princess."

He had called her princess many times in his bed, but none had the usual bite. She wasn't ready to hear it as an insult once again. "Whatever," she said, pushing past him towards the dropship. 

Octavia stood outside the door, watching them with mild curiosity. 

"What's wrong with him?" Clarke asked when she reached her. 

"He's pissed because of his hangover. Pretty sure he drank so much that he doesn't even remember last night," she laughed. 

Clarke felt the blood rush up her neck, heating her face to the point where it itched. If Octavia noticed she didn't say anything. 

And so it carried on like that for weeks. Slowly, he stopped being as offensive and they went back to how they were before, but Clarke could barely stand near him without feeling immense embarrassment. 

Her problems only worsened on the fourth week. From the moment she woke up she felt sick. She barely made it out of her tent before the contents of her stomach were lying and the floor in front of her. 

"Hey Clarke," Raven called from behind her. "You ok?"

"Fine," she said. Oddly enough, she did actually feel better. 

So she went on with her day, until the next when she threw up again. Then the next, and the next, and the next. At that point it became a part of her routine. She would wake up, quickly make her way outside the wall and throw up behind a tree. It was horrible and she knew there was something wrong with her, but she didn't tell anyone. She was the only person even close to a doctor, so no one would be able to help anyway. She made a list of her symptoms; sickness, nausea and headaches. She also made a list of possible causes. 

It was when one of the girls came to her to ask for their version of sanitary towels that Clarke finally realised what was wrong. She handed the girl a bag of cloth and quickly left the dropship. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. 

She leant against the metal of the the dropship and tried to calm her heart rate, but it wasn't working. She had been anticipating that they would have an accident sooner or later, but she never expected it to be her. 

She pushed herself upright. If she could make it to her tent she would be fine. She made it about six steps before she started to stumble. 

"You okay?" Jasper asked when he saw her. 

She tried to nod, but that just made it worse. A curtain seemed to go between her and everyone else. She heard their voices as she walked forward, but they were blurred like a reflection in a fast stream. Then everything was black. 

When she came to, Raven was looming over her. 

"Where am I?" She mumbled. 

"My tent," Raven responded with a frown. "You passed out and mine was the closest. Bellamy carried you in here."

The thought that she had been in Bellamy's arms without her knowledge upset her. Every time she saw him around camp her mind went straight to the memory of his lips on hers. She missed it more than she could admit. She missed him. They had been getting closer and closer, but something was still between them. She couldn't explain it, and her new predicament definitely did not help. 

Before she could hold them back, Clarke was in tears. Raven was so surprised that she just stared until the first sob tore through her, then Clarke was in her arms. 

"What happened?" Raven asked once Clarke calmed down a bit. 

"I did something," she sniffed. "And what's worse is I can't bring myself to fully regret it. He doesn't think of me that way, which is fine, but now I don't know what to do."

"I don't understand."

"Raven, I'm pregnant." Biting the bullet seemed like the best option. 

Raven's jaw dropped in a comical way. "What? With who? Oh my god, it isn't Finn, is it?" She said with the same breath. 

"No, no, of course it isn't. I would never do that." Clarke sighed. "The father doesn't matter, I'm not going to tell him."

"What? How can you not tell him?" 

"I just can't do that to him." Bellamy's childhood was taken away from him because he had to look after his sister. She couldn't take the freedom he had gained on earth away from him. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone," Clarke begged. 

"People will start noticing soon. How far are you?"

"Only a few weeks. I'll figure out what to do once I start showing. For now, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

Raven seemed to battle with her, before finally nodding. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"Any ideas on how you're going to hide it?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I only just figured out what's happening with me, I haven't got that far yet."

"How are we going to look after a kid?"

 

"We need to worry about the actual birth first," Clarke pointed out. Both girls lay down on the bed, their hands clasped tightly together.

"We could ask the grounders for help. The alliance said that they would help us survive, we were going to have to go through child birth eventually. Even if they say no, I'm sure Lincoln will tell us."

If Lincoln knew Clarke was pregnant word would get back to Bellamy quickly. She couldn't have that. Any grounder but him. 

"You're right. The grounders can help us." Clarke sighed. "Once I start showing I'll leave."

"That's not what I said," Raven turned to Clarke. "You can't leave, no one will accept that."

"I don't plan on asking for permission."

Something in Clarke's face must have made Raven realise she wouldn't change her mind. 

"Let me go with you." 

"No, camp can't loose their only mechanic and their doctor."

"I'm not letting you go alone." Raven released Clarke's hand and sat up. "Stay here. We can ask Lincoln for help and I can build a crib. I'll babysit when you need to go off and do leader things. Bellamy knows how to sew, he could make little baby clothes or something. Don't go."

"I can't. He can't know about the baby."

"Why not?"

Because she'll be embarrassed. People will know they had sex and that Bellamy didn't remember. She would have to raise a baby with him even though he doesn't love her. 

"He can't," Clarke whispered instead. 

Raven lay back down and squeezed Clarke's hand tighter. 

"We'll get you through it."

It was a promise Raven couldn't make, and they both knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added tags and altered the summary so please check before reading. I'm really proud that I managed to write this so quick, i hope you like it.

Clarke POV

"Clarke, you should be resting," Bellamy said as she finished sewing up Sterling for the third time that week. 

"I can't rest when half the bloody camp keep coming to me with stupid injuries," Clarke bit back. "No offence, Sterling."

"None taken," he said, then jumped off the table and left the dropship. 

Bellamy was right, she was tired. It had been a month since she discovered she was pregnant, which meant she had only one more month until she would start showing. She had been working hard getting the camp ready for when she would leave. Mainly, that involved helping Miller to keep Bellamy under control and training Octavia to be their new doctor. Luckily, she had Lincoln to help with that. 

She let out a slow breath when she felt Bellamy's hand on the small of her back. "Clarke, you need rest." She turned around to him. He was so beautiful and she was so close. 

She pulled away from him. "I need to keep working."

"Last time you overworked you passed out." That was the lie Raven had made up to keep everyone off her back, but it just meant that Bellamy kept an annoyingly close eye on her. 

She ignored him. "Where's Octavia? There's still stuff I need to teach her."

"What's the rush? You have loads of time to teach her. Have a break."

What's the rush? The rush was that Clarke was going to leave in a month and, at the rate she was going, the 100 would be dead within a week. They needed to live without her, and she wouldn't sleep until they could. 

"I'm going to find Octavia," Clarke said, before leaving the dropship behind. 

The camp was quiet as people started nodding off to sleep. Bellamy was stood at his post at the wall, when Clarke approached him. In a week she would be gone, she needed to stop procrastinating. 

"Can we talk?" She asked. She had finally managed to sleep for longer than three hours and she was surprised at how awake she now felt. The only problem was that all that tiredness had been replaced with fear and anxiety. 

"Yeah, sure." Bellamy spoke into the radio, then followed Clarke to his tent. He looked confused as to why she had led him in there, but she ignored it. The last time she had set foot in there, they had been drunk and unknowingly caused the conversation they were about to have. 

"What's this about?" He asked. 

"I didn't like you at first, that's no secret, but even then, every stupid thing you did, it was to protect your sister. She didn't always see that, but I did. You have such a big heart, Bellamy."

"Clarke…"

"People follow you, you inspire them, because of this," she placed her hand over his heart. "But the only way to survive is if you use this too." She moved her hand to his head.

"I got you for that."

They were stood so close together. For a second, she thought he might lean closer. Wrap his arm around her waist like he did three months ago. Her body urned for the feeling of his lips on hers. 

Surely, she was just being hormonal. Bellamy didn't even remember what they did, and he probably didn't want to. So she did them both a favour and left.

She found Raven later that day on the top level of the dropship, messing with some wires at the table. 

"I made you a radio, one that connects to mine only," she said in lieu of greeting. "I expect updates as much as possible. It's solar powered so you don't need to worry about that, and it also can't be an excuse for you not calling."

"Raven."

"I also have plans to make a crib and some sort of transport for when the baby is born, so you'll have to tell me where you are and I'll bring them to you."

"Raven."

"Bellamy and the others will try to look for you. I talked to Anya, she said you can stay in Shallow Valley, they should be expecting you."

"Raven."

She finally looked up at Clarke. "What?"

Clarke made a sad smile. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Of course you are, I'm awesome."

There was only a second pause before they threw their arms around each other. Tears brimmed Clarke's eyes as she held Raven tight. 

"I'm going to miss you too," she said into Clarke's hair. "I don't want you going alone."

They had discussed that part at length, never able to come up with a solution. 

"I know, but anyone we tell will go straight to Bellamy. I won't risk him finding out."

Raven was clearly still unhappy with the response, but she nodded and led Clarke to the table to help pack a bag full of supplies.

# _______

Soon, the sun would rise and the camp would come to life. Before that could happen, Clarke had to leave, but she still had one thing left on her list. When she was steps away from the wall, someone blocked her path. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Murphy's voice drawled out.

"I was actually looking for you." Clarke had put Murphy on wall duty that night specifically so she could talk to him. "I have something to ask of you."

"What do you want?"

"To give the camp a message.” Raven and Clarke had spent a long time debating who to use for the message. Originally it was just going to be Raven, but then they realised that questions would be raised about why she didn’t stop her. Eventually, they came up with Murphy. He was self-serving and probably wouldn’t care if Clarke left or not. He also owed her one as she was the person to arrange his release into the peace treaty after being captured and tortured by grounders. 

“Tell them that I left, that I don't want to be followed and that I won't return," she said. That part was not part of the plan. Raven believed that, once the baby was born, Clarke would happily return to camp, but her only concern was not just the birthing, it was also the raising. She didn’t want her child growing up mere feet away from their father, but never knowing who they were. It seemed like a better idea to Clarke to keep her child away. She just hoped Raven would understand.

"You're leaving?" Murphy asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why?" 

"I'd rather not talk about it."

To her surprise, Murphy didn't push. "Are you going alone?"

"Why do you care?" 

"It's dangerous out there, and you aren't very good with that," he pointed to the rifle slung over her shoulder. 

"I'm going alone," she conceded. 

"So, you're leaving us to go off into the woods by yourself. What happened? You fall for a grounder or something," he teased. 

Clarke didn't bother responding. She pushed past him, making her way towards the gate. 

"Make sure you give them my message," she called over her shoulder. 

"Wait," he ran forward and grabbed her wrist. "Let me go too. I can help you."

"I need you to give them my message."

"And I will. Meet me somewhere." Clarke wasn't convinced. "I can take more rations, carry more equipment. I know the forest better than you; I know where to avoid."

He was right. He went with Bellamy on almost every hunting mission. He knew the forest inside and out. Clarke could just about figure out her way to the river. 

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "I'll wait at the waterfall north of here."

"I know the one."

"If you aren't there when the sun is highest in the sky, I will leave. And if I see anyone else with you, I will run and I promise, you will not find me again." She didn't let him respond. She pulled her arm out of his grip and whirled around on her heels. 

The waterfall was a two hour walk from camp and had lots of small caves where she could hide out until Murphy came. As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad he had offered to go. Clarke had been telling Raven for weeks that she was happy to go alone, but in reality, she just didn’t want Raven to go with her, she was too valuable. However, Murphy was less of a loss and it gave her and her child a better chance of surviving. He was the last person she expected to offer, but he was the least likely to double cross her and tell the rest of camp her plans. 

 

Murphy POV

Clarke had given herself an hour head start. Murphy knew that she probably wanted him to relay her message only when they had noticed she was gone, but that could be hours. Bellamy would expect her to be sleeping and not want to wake her. 

Instead of doing what Clarke would want, Murphy took a page from Bellamy's book and decided to be a bit more dramatic. He stood on top of one of the makeshift tables and started shouting. "Everyone shut your fat mouths and listen up."

"What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asked, glancing towards Clarke's tend as if he thought Murphy might wake her. 

"I have a message from Clarke." That got their attention. "She's gone and she's not coming back. Says she doesn't want anyone following."

“You can’t be serious,” Bellamy said, a hint of anger in his voice.

“I am actually.”

Bellamy pushed him to the side and raced to Clarke's tent. He flew through the flap, only to come back out seconds later. Bellamy was furious. Murphy noticed Raven off to the side gnawing at her lip, while Finn stood next to her practically shaking.

"She's gone," Bellamy said, his voice hollow. It didn’t sound right coming out of his mouth like that. It only lasted a second, before Bellamy jumped into action. He gave everyone a rifle and a direction in which to look. Murphy told them that he saw her walking south, then volunteered to look north. When asked why he wanted to go in the opposite direction, he simply said, "she said she didn't want to be followed, I don't want to be the one who finds her."

Unfortunately, Bellamy put everyone in pairs, which meant Murphy had to go with Raven.

“Oh great,” he sighed.

“Relax, Murphy,” she said once they were out of earshot. “I know everything, even more than you. I also followed her out this morning and know that your going with her. I’m not stoked that it’s you, but I’m glad she won’t be alone.” She grabbed his wrist and whirled him around to face her. “Just make sure she comes back after. Okay?”

“I’ll try,” he promised, though he wasn’t sure what "after" meant.

“I’ll cover for you, go find her.”

# ________

Finally, he found his way to the waterfall. Clarke raised her rifle to him as soon as he came into view. He raised his hands in mock surrender. 

"Are you alone?" She asked. 

"Yep," he said, sauntering over to her. "The others are on a mad goose chase. I sent Bellamy searching south."

"Bellamy's looking for me?"

"Why do you sound to surprised?"

"It doesn't matter." She put her backpack back on, along with her rifle, and started walking. "We need to create more distance between us and camp."

"Hold on a minute. I followed you out here, I think I have a right to know why?"

Murphy could practically see the fight inside her. In the end, she slumped in defeat. "I'm pregnant."

Murphy was sure he had misheard, she mumbled it after all. How could Clarke possibly be pregnant? She didn't seem like the type of girl to sleep around, and she had only been very close to two guys at camp. Wells was dead and Finn was a cheater. It made sense that Clarke was running from her troubles, he'd probably do the same. 

"You're pregnant?" He checked, just to be sure. 

She nodded, her face flushing furiously. 

"And the father?"

"Unimportant."

Well that didn't really help. Clarke hadn't spoken about Wells since they found him, and he knew Finn was a touchy subject too. 

"Come on," Clarke said, setting off again. "I want to get as far away as possible before nightfall."  
Murphy took one last glance behind him. He knew nothing about pregnancy, then again, none of the 100 did. It would be difficult for her to help lead them as well, though he was sure Bellamy would be there every step of the way. He was the only one with any baby experience. 

Grounders were their best chance at a good birth. They had doctors who had been doing it for years. They also had a steadier supply of food and medicine. Clarke wouldn't be on her feet all day, trying to look after everyone. It was their best option. 

With a sigh, Murphy followed Clarke away from camp, and the home they had made there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> \- El x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping this chapter makes sense. It has quite a long flashback to mount weather because the history of Wanheda is a bit different because Clarke left the 100. 
> 
> I've also used some poetic license with relationships this chapter. So Madi and Emori are half sibling with different fathers. Madi's parents are dead and Emori's father left after seeing her deformity. 
> 
> I think that's everything I need to say. If it doesn't make sense and you have questions, please feel free to leave them in comments.

Clarke POV

Over two years had passed since the 100 had landed on the ground, yet Clarke still looked up at night expecting to catch a glimpse of the Ark, dead in orbit. That night the stars were particularly bright. She sat on a log with Madi between her legs as she braided her hair. 

When Clarke and Murphy arrived in Shallow Valley, Madi and her sister took them under their wing. Neither were particularly welcome in their community. Emori was a strong, snarky girl, maybe a year older than Clarke, with a tattoo across her face. She would fit into grounder culture perfectly if it wasn't for her hand deformity. Then there was Madi, who was a particularly special case. It took the girls a while to open up to Clarke, but she eventually discovered why they were so cautious. Madi was a Nightblood, and if they found her, they would take her to train and kill. 

They had both helped Clarke during the pregnancy, birthing and everything that came after. They were her family, along with Murphy.

Anya had visited a few times, and usually spent that time beating Clarke up, all the while calling it "training".

"Tell me another story," Madi said. Clarke would tell her stories of the Ark and her time with the 100, then she started making up stories. They still had the 100 in them, they just weren't true. Like Octavia as Blodriena, or Raven being taken over by an AI called ALIE. Madi liked Blodriena the most. 

"Which one would you like to hear?" Clarke asked. 

Madi looked up as Clarke started a new braid. "The birth of Wanheda."

Wanheda. How Clarke wishes she could say that was just a story, but she couldn't. Wanheda was what she had become to protect her family, her people. Old and new. 

"Okay," Clarke said in a small voice. "I'll tell you the story."

 

One year earlier

Emori and Clarke had been sparring while Madi sat with Murphy and Clarke's newborn, Lily, when they heard the news. Two Trikru towns had been taken in their sleep by Mount Weather. It took three more days for Clarke to discover that one was the town Anya was from, and the other was the dropship camp. 

"We have to help them," Clarke said, already packing a bag. 

"How are we supposed to do that?" Murphy asked, his arms crossed and back leaning against the wall. "You have Lily now, you can't leave her, she's only six months."

"Emori can look after her."

"Emori can fight. It would be a better idea to take her," Murphy pointed out. "If we were going that is, which we aren't. They can get themselves out of this mess."

"How can you say that? They're our friends."

"Is that's why you chose to leave them?"

"That's no fair," Clarke argued.

"And leaving Emori with your child is?"

"Fine, I'll take her with me."

"So now putting Emori in potential danger is ok?"

"You were the one who suggested taking Emori," she pointed out. "This is ridiculous. What do you want me to say?"

"That you're not going to leave. We have something good going here, I don't want to screw it up."

Clarke knew that he was referring to Emori. Up until that point she thought his attraction to her was merely lust, but she realised that wasn't it. He loved her. Very few people came back from Mount Weather, she didn't want to ruin that for him. If she left he would definitely follow, which meant she had to stay. She may not be able to have reciprocated love, but Murphy could.

# ________

The week after Shallow Valley was invaded by men in masks with red smoke. Emori has forced Clarke and Lily into Madi's secret hiding place, since Madi was too far away to use it and Emori wanted to keep the baby safe. Clarke wanted to fight, to help, but Emori wouldn't let her. 

The red smoke seeped through the cracks in the floor. When Clarke finally came to and climbed out of the floor, everyone was gone. The valley was a ghost town, even the animals were silent. 

She felt the rage build inside, welcoming it. The Mountain had taken Skaikru and the father of her child, now they took her new family? They would pay. She had heard stories of the Mountain. They either drained grounders of blood, or turned them into monsters. 

She feared for Murphy, knowing that it wouldn't take much to turn him into a monster, especially if they touched Emori. Then there was Madi. What if they drained her blood? What would they do when they saw it was black? She had to get to them before that happened. She had to get them all. She had been sitting out for too long. Her family needed her help, both of them. 

She took one of the horses, her rifle and a bag. She wrapped Lily in a blanket and tied it round her shoulders, her blue eyes stared up at Clarke, unaware of what had happened. She kissed her head and ran her fingers through Lily's short brown curls before setting the horse off. 

They arrive at Trikru the day after and Clarke volunteered to go into the mountain as long as someone could look after Lily. Nyko, their healer, was more than happy to assist as long as Clarke came back to him so they could talk about the Arks advanced medicine. 

Clarke left with two soldiers and made her way through the reaper tunnels. She had never felt more like a grounder, or more powerful, than when she walked towards her family, a sword in each hand and a bone mask over her face. She knew that Skaikru waited at the front door, she just hoped none of them would be ordered into the tunnel and see her. They only had to wait a few minutes before their inside man got the door open. 

They came to a room lined with caged grounders. One hung from their legs as a machine drained their blood. It was horrible. The shouted and bashed the doors. Clarke looked in the first few, but saw no one from Skaikru. For a second, she thought she glimpsed Bellamy talking to a girl, but the thought quickly left her mind when she saw Madi further in. She hacked away at the lock with the hilt of her sword, but it wouldn't come off. 

"Give me something to pick the lock with," Emori said from her right. "I'll get Madi out, you get John."

She pointed to another draining area on the other side of the large room, one that Clarke hadn't noticed. Strung upside down was a very pissed off Murphy. 

"Here," Clarke passed Emori one of the thin pieces of metal sewn into her clothes. "Work quick." Then she left to help Murphy. 

"'Bout time you got here," he grumbled. 

"Good to see you, too," Clarke retorted. 

"They have the 100 inside, I heard there aren't many left," Murphy said. "Sounds like they're torturing them."

"We have to get them out," Clarke said, trying to swollen back her worry. 

A grounder Clarke didn't know ran through the door and started speaking quickly in Trigedasleng. He said that Lexa had made a deal with the president of the Mountain. The grounders could leave, but Skaikru must stay. 

Clarke and Murphy shared a look just as they were joined by Emori and Madi. "Screw that," Murphy said with a smirk. Clarke returned it with a nod. 

"You can't go against the commander," Emori told them sternly. 

"We'll probably be dead before she can get angry," Murphy said, kissing Emori and giving Madi's head a pat. 

Clarke hugged them. "Look after Lily. I left her with Nyko." 

"I won't leave you," Emori decided. "Madi, you go, get Lily and stay hidden."

Madi nodded in understanding and left. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Murphy asked. 

"Who else is going to stop you doing something stupid?"

# ________

She found herself in Dante's office soon after, staring at the video in front of her. Raven was being tortured in another room. 

"Tell him to stop," Clarke said, aiming her gun at Dante and holding a radio to him. 

He lent forward and spoke into it. "Stay the course," he said. 

Clarke shot him. 

She looked back at the video. Raven was screaming as the drill went deeper. Then she saw him, Bellamy. He was chained to the wall with them, pulling at his chains in an attempt to get to his friend. 

Clarke glanced down at the lever, then up to Murphy. 

"Clarke," Murphy said, warning in his voice. 

"I can't let Cage hurt them," I can't let Cage hurt him, she thought. "I have to do it."

"You'll be bringing down the whole Mountain," Emori said in awe. "We've been trying to do this for years. Do it now."

She would be killing hundreds of innocent people, but hers would be safe. No more acid fog, no more reapers, no more fear of the Mountain. 

She pulled the lever.

And Wanheda was born.

# ________

She met the Commander, who thanked her, as did the other clans. They didn't seem to mind that she disobeyed a direct order because it meant they're biggest enemy was gone. 

There were hundreds of stories, all exaggerated to the point that she sounded more like a monster than a person. But she bore the role. The ghosts of the mountain could haunt her all they wanted, but they couldn't touch her family. From the stories came the name Wanheda, Commander of Death. The title was not one to be taken lightly. She became part of the commander’s council and second to the leader of Shallow Valley. She was sent by the commander to take care of the enemy, whether that meant killing a whole army or talking to one person. 

At first she had been fearful that enemies might take their hate out on Lily or Madi, but they didn't. As much as Clarke hated the stories people told, they did serve to help her. 

Everyone knew Wanheda. 

Everyone feared Wanheda. 

 

Present

Clarke sent Madi to bed once the story was finished, then put Raven’s radio to her lips. She had stopped talking to her after Mount Weather. Clarke feared that, if her friend discovered she was Wanheda, she would treat her like a monster too. Yet, every night, she would hold the radio in her hand and debate whether or not to talk into it, and every night she would go to sleep without hearing her friends voice.

# ________

The next day she was sent to Trikru to aid them as Nyko had taken ill and they didn't have another healer. Murphy and Madi accompanied her, while Emori stayed with Lily. She hated to leave her, but she wasn't even two yet. She had to stay in the valley. Clarke trusted Emori to look after her, she always had. 

They travelled on foot, which took a few days, but they didn't have horses to spare. It didn't matter, Madi was good at keeping them entertained. She was in the middle of a story about travellers in the desert when Clarke heard a familiar sound. 

She had been training since she gave birth to Lily to be a fighter. Being Wanheda had only made her train harder, now she was one of the best. She could fight a whole group of grounders with their swords and spears. What she couldn't do was fight a bullet. 

It tore through her flesh as she walked through the forest. Another bullet came moments later, but this time she was ready. She jumped in front of Madi to protect her as Murphy unslung his own gun. The second bullet ripped through her side. 

Murphy released fire and, when he'd stopped, there was no retaliation. He knelt beside Clarke's body as she bled on the floor. Madi was already putting pressure on her side. 

"We need to get help," she said, clear worry in her voice.

"We're half a days trip away from Trikru still," Murphy complained, applying pressure to Clarke's other wound. 

"No, we aren't," Madi said, shaking her head in an almost violent manner. "We passed the boundary an hour ago. That means Skaikru is only half an hour away, quicker if we run."

"You can't be serious?" Murphy asked, incredulously. 

"We can't let her die."

"She will be furious when she wakes up."

"But she'll be alive," she bit back. "What's more important to you?"

He sucked in a deep breath, then blew it out. "Fine," he hissed. "Help me stop some of this bleeding then run to get help, I'll follow with her."

Madi did as he said without question. She glanced back once before breaking into a run. 

"Right behind you, hobbit," Murphy called after her. 

 

Madi POV

When she reached the gate, Madi slowed her pace. Clarke had told her how cautious the 100 were. They were a shoot first, ask question later group of people. 

One of the boys on the wall yelled. "Who are you?"

She raised her hands in surrender. "I come in peace," she shouted back. "My friends been shot, she needs help."

The gate of their wall opened. Madi has a second to register the strangeness of them still having the wall up even though there was peace, then someone stepped out. It was a man in his twenties with tanned skin, curly hair and dark brown eyes. Madi knew who he was immediately. She found Clarke's sketch book once and half the drawings were of him. That's how she finally got her to admit who Lily's father was, Madi was the only one who knew. Not even Murphy knew. He assumed Lily was the offspring of some guy called Finn. 

"Bellamy," she whispered, unable to keep the edge of excitement out of her voice. Then she remembered the situation at hand. "Please, you need to help her," Madi begged. 

"How do you know who we are?" Bellamy said in a deep voice. It was gruff, but somehow soft, like his eyes. 

"Clarke told me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- El x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this one has taken so long to write. I've had a lot of trouble with this one and it's a bit of a filler. More Bellarke will happen in the next chapter, I promise, but for now you've got a few other relationships. I'll try to get the next one up faster. I've started getting sidetracked with a few other projects, but i don't want to leave this without finishing it.
> 
> I tried Trigedasleng, its a bit sketchy. Translations are in brackets.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Madi POV 

"Where is she?" Bellamy asked, a new edge to his voice. 

More people came out of the gate, each with their own gun. Madi recognised Raven, Octavia, Finn and Monty. She raised her bloody arms higher, trying to remind the gunmen that she came in peace and needed their help. 

"I already told you, she’s bleeding out in the forest." 

Raven pushed passed Bellamy. "Where?"

"Murphy's carrying her here," Madi tried to explain, but she was already running through the trees. 

No one got a chance to say anything else because Raven started shouting. Madi ran in the direction of the voice immediately, but Bellamy got there first. Murphy had placed an unconscious Clarke in the floor, her blood covering his hands and shirt. Bellamy didn't hesitate. He lifted Clarke in his arms and carried her into camp. 

Madi glanced at Murphy. "We go down together," she said, grasping his bloody hand in hers. 

"You came up with the idea, Hobbit," he pointed out.

"You carried her here," she argued back. 

"Great," he said, sarcastically. "She's going to kill us both."

They followed Bellamy into camp. Murphy's longer legs meant that he could keep up with Bellamy's fast pace, whereas Madi lagged behind. 

As she passed through the gate, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her around. She came face to face with one Raven Reyes. "We need to talk, kid," she said, pulling her away from Murphy and Clarke. 

They ended up in a tent, which Madi assumed belonged to Raven. 

"What happened?" Raven asked. 

Madi knew what Raven was referring to, and it wasn't the bullet wounds. “Things got kind of complicated after Mount Weather.”

“Complicated,” Raven scoffed. “I thought she was dead.”

Madi didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything at all.

“Where’s Lily?”

“She's back home with my sister."

"Sister?"

Clarke had been surprised by all the siblings in the village too. It baffled Madi that the Blake's were the only siblings Skaikru had. 

"She's still alright then?"

Madi nodded. "She never wanted to worry you, Raven."

"Then she shouldn't have ghosted me for so long," she yelled hysterically. "I could have helped her even if she didn’t want to return to camp."

"She knew you guys wouldn't be able to raise a child."

"Bellamy could have helped, he has experience with babies."

He's the last person she wanted help off, Madi thought. "Do you really think this is the place to raise a child? Surrounded by criminals. I know some of you were unfairly imprisoned, but others are murderers. That’s no place for a baby.”

Raven stuttered at that. "We would have figured it out."

"I'm sorry she didn’t come back, but you have to face the facts. Lily's best chance of living was if Clarke left for good."

Defeat settled into Raven's shoulders. "Murphy was supposed to bring her back."

"I’m sorry."

"From the moment she stopped talking, all I've been doing is looking for her. I checked every single body in the Mountain, even though I knew it wouldn’t be her. Bellamy's the only one who wanted to find her more than me. He started searching the day she left and never stopped."

"Bellamy?" That didn't make sense. 

"He's been going out of his mind with worry for two years."

"Why would he do that?" Clarke had told Madi that Bellamy didn't care about her the way she did him. They were co-leaders, friends at most, so why did her care more than anyone else? 

"Because he loves her."

 

Murphy POV

As soon as Bellamy put Clarke's body on the table, Octavia got to work on fixing her wounds, while her brother rammed Murphy into a wall. 

"What the hell Murphy?" He shouted. 

"Good to see you too."

"Where have you been? First you told us that Clarke left, then we find out you did too. Now, two years later, you come back and Clarke has bullet holes in her."

"None of that was my fault. I went with her so she wasn't alone. That's it," he snarled back. "As for the bullets, I think you should ask yourself that."

"Excuse me?"

"Grounders don't use guns, don't even have them, so who shot at us." 

Bellamy's arm fell away in understanding. "The guns are used by patrols on the wall, that's it."

"Then who could it have been?"

Murphy never got an answer. There was crash as Octavia fell against the medical supply table. Clarke's hands pressed around her neck until realisation set in. 

"Octavia?" She whispered, releasing her. 

"Hello to you too," she choked out. 

Slowly Clarke turned. She ignored Murphy completely, her eyes glued into Bellamy instead. They're eyes were locked, neither moved nor spoke a word, as if they were stuck in a trance. A trance that was quickly broken by the entrance of one Finn Collins. 

"Clarke," he smiled. "You’re okay."

"She would be if she let me finish stitching her up," Octavia complained. 

"I'm fine." Murphy wasn't even surprised she was arguing. "We need to go."

"You're leaving again?" Bellamy asked, more aggression in his voice. 

Clarke matched his anger with her own. "I came here because I have a job to do, not to get shot at. You would think with your peace treaty sorted that you wouldn't shoot first and ask later anymore."

"We didn't shoot you."

"Who else has guns." As they shouted at each other, Clarke and Bellamy had stepped closer to each other, ending up only inches apart. 

Madi raced into the dropship with Raven in tow. "Clarke, what are you doing?"

"Ste out gon em, Madi." (Stay out of it, Madi)

"No. Nou bants." (No. Don't leave) Madi answered back. 

Murphy watched everyone's confused faces. Only Octavia seemed to be able to pick out bits of what they were saying. 

"Beja." (Please). "Ai want kom ste." (I want to stay).

"Me too," Murphy interrupted, moving to stand next to them. 

"What about Emori?" Clarke asked skeptically. 

"We can send word to Shallow Valley, Emori can come here," - with Lily. 

Clarke was clearly fighting with herself. Raven took a cautious step towards her and placed her hand on Madi's shoulder. "I can help you look after them," she whispered. "Like I said would."

Murphy saw Clarke's wall crack a little bit at the words. The stern look she had been wearing since she woke up relaxed just slightly. 

"Raven, I'm so sorry," she said, flinging her arms around the other girl. "I shouldn't have shut you out like that."

"But you did,” Raven said as she reciprocated the hug.

"I'll make it up to you."

"I'm not the one you need to get forgiveness off."

 

Clarke POV

Bellamy Blake. Also known as the reason Clarke stayed awake at night. She thought of him too many times to count. When finally, he stood before her again, all the mighty Wanheda wanted to do was curl up in a ball. 

“Bellamy I-“

“You what Princess?” He asked, anger fuelling his words. “You got a good reason for leaving us? Please, I would love to hear it.”

She couldn’t tell him. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Clarke couldn’t be sure, but she almost felt like she could see tears in his eyes. “You left me. You left us.”

“I could only leave because I knew they would have you.”

He scoffed at her. “Do whatever the hell you want Clarke, it seems you’ve got a new family now,” he glanced at Madi as he said it with a look of distaste. Clarke wasn’t sure whether she wanted to slap him for being stupid enough to think that he wasn’t still her family or punch him for looking at Madi like that.

He shoved his way out of the dropship. 

Octavia stepped forward, giving Clarke an odd look. “He’s glad you’re back, he’s just pissed you left in the first place.” Then she followed after her brother.

Once both the Blakes were gone, Clarke was flooded with people, some hugged her, others shouted, most did both. Murphy left at some point, easily slipping out, in order to get word to Emori. Now all she had to do was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being gone for so long. Basically, I wasn't happy so I rewrote the whole thing. You don't have to re read it, I have added the extra information at the bottom for those who just want to carry o. I wrote during my physics revision lesson, so hopefully it all makes sense. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, please tell me what you think.

Bellamy didn't see Clarke again until the gates opened the day after. He barely spared her a glance as he, and some of the other delinquents, went beyond the wall with their guns raised. He had been dreaming of her return since she left, but now that she was back he was just angry. She left them, he wouldn't forget that quickly.

He glimpsed Murphy as he slid of the horse he shared with a tattoo-faced girl. The girl Clarke came with, Madi he remembers, raced through the delinquents and smiled up at the other girl.

They whispered something to each other, then the other girl passed Madi a bundle of blankets and climbed off the horse. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Clarke about to walk over to them, but one look from Murphy stopped her.

"Bellamy," Murphy said with something close to a smile, drawing his attention away from Clarke. "This is Emori," he motioned to the girl beside him. "If we stay, she stays too."

Bellamy didn't miss the way they looked at each other, it was the same way Monty and Harper looked at each other when they thought no one was watching. Though he was pretty sure Murphy and Emori were actually together.

Since Lincoln had practically started living at camp, Bellamy wasn't against grounders anymore. He had been skeptical at first, but now the two were like brothers. He would only be able to judge Emori after meeting her.

"They can stay, but you have to work for your place. You can't slack." Things had changed since Murphy was last at camp and he needed to know that he couldn't just fool around.

"Fine," he said.

"I mean it Murphy. No complaining either. You hunt, patrol, cook, tend the farm when asked."

"Farm?" Murphy chuckled.

"Yeah. Monty's been working hard while-" Bellamy was suddenly cut off by a sound he hadn't heard in a long time. The other delinquents started whispering, turning to each other in confusion.

It was the sound of a crying baby.

Madi started shushing the blankets she was carrying, cradling them in her arms.

"Is that- is that a child?" Bellamy asked, barely getting past his shock. Why would Murphy bring a baby back with him?

Clarke walked away from her place next to Raven, who then followed closely behind. She reached out and took the bundle in her arms, murmuring quietly.

"How is there a child?"

"Oh come on Bellamy," Clarke said without looking at him. "We all know you have more than enough experience with the action of how babies are made."

Not since you left, Bellamy thought.

"You know that's not what I meant," he said back, harsher than he intended.

"Then don't ask stupid questions.”

“Fine. I’ll ask the big question then. Whose is it?”

“She is mine,” Clarke said, a fierceness in her voice that Bellamy had missed. Though he couldn’t actually dwell on how much he missed it because of that bombshell she just dropped on him.

His brain didn’t even work, so he was actually grateful when Collins stepped forward and spoke the exact thing he was thinking.

“What?”

Clarke clutched the baby closer to her chest. “You heard me. She’s mine.” She walked toward Bellamy, only stopping when she was barely a metre away. “You want to know why I left. I left because I-“ her voice cracked on her words. “Because I was pregnant.” 

It may have been two years, but Bellamy could still read Clarke’s expression. She was hiding something from him. Once upon a time, he would have respected her decision, but he couldn’t deny his anger.

“You were pregnant?” He spat.

“Yeah, I was,” she replied, just as much fire filling her voice.

“That’s not a reason for leaving, Clarke.”

“Who was going to help give birth to her? You?”

“I’ve done it before. It’s not an excuse anyway. What about after that?”

“So she could be taken by the Mountain Men?”

“You didn’t know that was going to happen.”

“But it did. Face it Bellamy, leaving was the best option.”

“We could have looked after her,” He said, hating the defeat in his voice. “Whose is she?”

“Does it matter?”

“What the do you mean ‘does it matter’?”

“I mean, it’s none of your business.” She didn’t let the arguing continue. She stormed off with Raven, and Bellamy noticed Octavia follow out of the corner of his eye.

Bellamy’s anger moves his body until her was practically on top of Murphy, who raised his hands in surrender. “is she yours?” 

Emori scoffed behind him. 

“You think me and the princess? Not a chance. I’ve been trying to get her to tell me who the father is since I found out,” Murphy admitted.

“You don’t know,” Bellamy asked in disbelief, stepping back.

“No. The only people who know are Clarke, the dad and Madi.”

Bellamy turned to the young girl in question, who had been standing silently next to the horse. “Geez Murphy, what happened to going down together?”

“That was with Clarke, not Bellamy.”

“Ass.”

“Hobbit.”

Bellamy interrupts their little feud. “So you know whose she is?”

“I do, but I’m not telling you. I still have hope that she will tell the father in her own time, and he deserves to know first,” she said with a shrug.

“Relax Bellamy,” Murphy said, placing a hand on his old friend’s shoulder. “You get used to not knowing eventually, just takes a bit of practice.”

 

Ravens POV

Clarke flew through camp, directly to Raven’s tent. Raven was reminded that Clarke did not actually have her old tent back and had been sleeping in the dropship with Madi. She placed Lily carefully on the bed, then started pacing.

“Who does he think he is?” she yells when raven enters. 

“Not sure, but he thinks you’re Murphy’s baby mama apparently.” She had loitered near the gate to hear the rest of the conversation.

Clarke whipped her head to the brunette. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I am.”

“But he loves Emori,” Clarke tried to explain, even though she didn’t need to defend herself from Raven.

“And you were pregnant before the met,” Raven pointed out.

Clarke sighed in response.

“Look, the last two years of your life is a blank to Bellamy. You don’t know how much time he has spent imagining all the ways you painfully died.”

“Yeah, okay,” the blonde said sarcastically.

The tent flap and Octavia entered. “How would you know, you weren’t here.” She raised her hand to stop Clarke’s protest. “Raven and I have been there for him and, quite frankly, you left us too. We know how he feels better than you. Or at least I thought we did.” Octavia’s eyes slid over to Raven.

“What did I do?” she asked, confused as to why the conversation has moved to her.

“You knew about Clarke all this time and didn’t tell me. I thought we were friends.”

“O, it’s my fault. I made Raven promise,” Clarke explained.

“Which brings us to another thing. Why didn’t you tell me? I’m great at keeping secrets. You left without a word. When you offered to give me medical training, I didn’t realise it was so you could give me all the duties.”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice.”

“But that would have meant admitting pregnancy and probably the guy who knocked you up,” Raven added.

“Which is not an option.”

“Would it really be so bad?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Octavia asked.

Raven could see that Clarke was on her last straw, they had finally chipped a piece of her armour off. “Because he doesn’t know we had sex.” She yelped, her hands covering her mouth, when she realised what she had just said.

“What?” Octavia questioned.

Finn chose that moment to stick his head into the tent. The girls barely let him open his mouth when they all turned and yelled "Not now"

Octavia turned back to Clarke, while Raven slumped into a chair.

“What do you mean he doesn’t know,” Octavia tried again. 

“We may have had a bit too much moonshine,” Clarke admitted.

“And you just pounced the guy?”

“What? No. It was consensual. He just drank so much that he doesn’t remember.”

“Ouch Griffin,” Raven said. “That sucks.”

“Yeah, it does.”

The thing that interests Raven isn’t Clarkes story, but Octavia’s reaction to it. The youngest Blake looks like she can’t decide whether to throw up or be sick. 

“You alright, O?” Raven asked. 

She looked confused at hearing her name, she had obviously been deep in thought. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just have to go and do something. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Once Octavia was gone, Clarke turned back to Raven and stopped her from talking. “can we please change the subject?”

“To what? You’re the best piece of gossip we have had in months,” she said playfully.

“How’s your love life going?”

“Well, you will be happy to know that Finn is no longer in the picture.”

Clarke did actually perk up at that. “Really? It’s about time Reyes.”

Raven was about to explain there rather explosive breakup, when Murphy walked straight into the tent and sat down next to Lily. 

“Sure, make yourself at home in my tent,” Raven said to him, sarcastically.

“Thanks Raven,” Murphy said back, his eyes fixed on Clarke.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. “Did you run into anything on your way back?”

"No. We didn't see any trouble, but that’s why I’m worried.”

“What are you talking about?” Raven could see the waves of exhaustion rolling of Clarke and was sorry to say that it made her look more like the Clarke she knew two years ago.

“Think about it, Griffin. They were aiming there guns at you, not me or Madi. I think they were targeting you specifically.”

“Who could they be?” 

“Piss anyone off while you were gone?” It was meant to be a joke, but it was clear to Raven that the answer was yes. It seemed Clarke hadn’t just been playing house while she had been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only real differences are that Raven helped Clarke leave and there is a bit of extra dialogue with Bellamy at the end of the last chapter that you might want to read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and I know it actually took me longer than last time to put this one out. I don't even know why. I haven't done much, but somehow I seemed to have no time to write at all for the past few weeks. My plan is for the next chapter to be the last and It will probably be longer. Anyway, I hope this was at least a little bit worth the wait.

Madi POV

When Madi saw Octavia urgently make her way over to Bellamy, she left Emori talking to Monty and hid around the side of the tent they stood outside of, straining to listen to their hushed tones.

"Bell, tell me honestly, how do you feel about Clarke?"

"Why does it matter, O?"

"It matters because I saw the way you looked at her before, I saw the way you went mad trying to find her and I saw your face when Madi said she was alive. You love her, Bell. I know you do, so don't make that face."

"She came back with a baby."

"So?"

"So, she's not mine!"

"How would you know? She hasn’t told the father."

"That doesn’t mean it’s me."

"But it doesn’t mean that it’s not.” Octavia was trying to push Bellamy down a certain path, Madi could feel it, but did that mean the younger Blake knew the truth about Lily? No, that was impossible, no one knew. 

"O."

"Bellamy, tell me honestly,” She continued when her brother said nothing. “Did you and Clarke ever…?"

"No."

Liar. He answered too quickly; he was lying. Bellamy remembered. She didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. She ran off to find Clarke. She had to tell her.

Unfortunately, she found her surrounded by a huddle of delinquents and didn't want to pull her away for fear of attracting attention to their conversation. She had to get Clarke on her own, the older girl wouldn't want to hear about Bellamy if they weren't.

But Clarke was never alone. It turned out everyone, excluding Bellamy, wanted to talk to her, though she didn't seem happy about that. Madi actually saw her squirm once when Finn started talking to her only for Emori to save her with a crying Lily.

Madi couldn't imagine what the baby was going through, being taken from her little world inside their cabin. In fact, she could. The dropship camp was very different from Shallow Valley. For starters, there was no colour other than brown, grey and the orange of the parachute tents. Then there was the strange order of things. They worked as a unit, that was true, but they were still teenagers and hard to control, so far from the well trained warriors of her village. The whole thing was chaotic.

She tried a few more times to get Clarke on her own, and almost succeeded at one point, then some idiot hurt themselves and she ran on to help. Why did she have to be selfless?

 

Clarke POV

Clarke just wanted some peace. She wanted it so badly she was prepared to start screaming until they left her for good. She missed the quiet of Shallow Valley, and the privacy. She had forgotten what is was like to live with almost a hundred teenagers. She was swarmed by people as soon as she left Raven’s tent, which was annoying because she just wanted to think about Murphy’s words, plus Madi kept looking over like she wanted to talk, but Clarke could not get a second alone. 

Then there was Bellamy. It had gotten to a point that she couldn’t decide whether he was avoiding her, or she was avoiding him. Either way, he was as far away from her as he could possibly get. It was pissing her off. She had gone two years with the memory of his hands on her, yet when she comes back, he won’t even look at her. Not that she blames him. Whether he remembers what happened or not, she still came back with a baby he didn’t know about. 

She finished helping one of the idiots who thought climbing the dropship was a good idea, Clarke was just thankful it wasn’t Finn, when a shout came from the front gate. She grabbed the closest weapon to her, a very sharp sword, and made her way out. 

The gates were just opening when she approached. Madi stood next to her, looking too anxious for Clarke’s liking. She really needed to talk to the younger girl about whatever it was that was bothering her.

However, when she turned her head to see who was beyond the gate, all sensible thoughts left her head. 

“Crap,” she breathed out at the same time a smirk crossed Madi’s lips. 

Bellamy pushed through the crowd, gun aimed at the Prince of Azgeda, who sat tall on the back of his horse. 

“What do you want?” Bellamy called out. 

Roan payed him little attention as his eyes surveyed the people before him. “I’m looking for Wanheda.”

The group erupted into a mass of voices. Monty, who stood next Clarke and Madi, turned to them. “Wanheda saved us from Mount Whether when we got taken. No one saw her, but Trikru have told us bits and pieces about what she did. Everyone here thinks she’s a hero. I can’t really argue, considering she saved us from being killed,” he told them. 

Clarke could only nod in response. 

Great, she thought. She was about to go from the bitch who got knocked up and left to the saviour in under five seconds. All she wanted was peace!

“We don’t have Wanheda,” Bellamy explained. 

“Don’t lie to me, Sky person,” Roan hissed. “I’m not blind, I see her.” He turned to lock his eyes on Clarke, who, in return, tried to kill him with her glare. If the smile on his face meant anything, she failed. 

Beside her, Madi stepped forward. “I am Wanheda.”

Clarke’s head whipped around. Madi was always trying to help, even when it wasn’t needed. She had seen Clarke’s discomfort and tried to stop it. It was sweet and she loved her for it, but she could handle this herself. 

“Nice try kid,” Roan huffed.

Clarke placed her hand on Madi’s shoulder. “It’s alright,” she whispered, then raised her voice, making it as authoritive as possible. “What do you want, Roan?”

Roan swung his leg over his horse and made his way towards her, not caring about the guns trained on him. “Always good to see you, Death.”

Why did he have to give her that stupid nickname?

“What. Do. You. Want?”

Roan scoffed at her forwardness but nodded anyway. “I have news that an old friend of yours is alive and coming for you.”

The people in the forest. Murphy caught her eye from his place behind Roan, he was thinking the same thing. Murphy had told her and Raven his theory about the people in the woods, they just couldn't figure out who it might be. She had a lot of enemies. “Who?” Clarke asked.

Roan lent forward and whispered in her ear. “Emmerson made it out of the mountain, and he wasn’t alone.”

“What?” She had expected him to say his mother or one of the other psychos in Azgeda who thought killing her would give them her powers.

“I can guarantee Lily's safety if you both come with me.” Roan had pulled back a bit, so his voice was not quite a whisper anymore. 

Bellamy appeared by her side, a scowl gracing his face as he eyed Roan suspiciously. “She isn’t going anywhere.”

Roan barely gave him a second glance. “I wasn't aware it was customary for men to speak for females in the sky. Down here, we let them have their own voice. I think we should see what Wanheda wants, don't you?"

“We can keep Clarke safe within camp," Bellamy retaliated.

Clarke tried not to notice the heat coming off him, or the way he tensed at the word Wanheda. Roan was toying with him and he knew it. She was impressed by his newfound ability to hold back. Bellamy was finally using his head and not his heart.

“Not as safe as she will be in Azgeda. Especially now that I am king.”

That statement successfully managed to pulled Clarke's attention away from Bellamy. Roan's mother, Nia, was the reason the two had met. When she originally wanted to steal Clarke's so called power, she had enlisted Roan to do so. Let's just, say the mission had failed as far as Nia was concerned.

“How did you manage that?” Clarke asked, honestly amazed by his statement. She didn't think he had it in him to fully betray his mother.

“We all have secrets, don’t we? Though it seems most of yours are coming into the light.” Roan turned back to Bellamy, the edges of his lips pulling a little. “I take it you didn’t know about Wanheda, or Lily?” The silence was answer enough.

“Stop teasing him, Roan,” Clarke commanded. “You said Emmerson escaped, how is that possible? I radiated the whole mountain.”

Raven raised her voice from Clarke's left. "They took bone marrow from us before you came. They were injecting it into themselves in the hope that they would be able to leave."

"He must have been one of the test subjects, along with others," Roan added.

"My guess is they used the tunnels to escape and not get noticed by us." It was strange seeing Roan and Raven speculate together like they had not just met three seconds ago, but there they stood with Roan looking almost impressed at Raven's conclusion.

“It's possible. Whatever the case, he wants revenge on Wanheda. They all do."

"I guess I'll get Lily then," Clarke said. She was doing the same thing she had done last time; taking the easy way our. She may be Wanheda, but when it cam to Lily she was just a coward.

"If you're leaving again, then I'm coming with you," Raven said in a voice that told Clarke she was not going to take no for an answer.

Roan smiled down at her. "Red can come," he said, referring to Raven in her jacket. "So can your family, but the rest of Skaikru has to stay."

"Skaikru is her family," Bellamy corrected.

Clarke realised that, by the time Roan and Bellamy agreed, Emmerson would have come and killed them all.

“Bellamy, could we talk in private?” Clarke asked, shocking everyone, even herself. The pair had not been alone since the night Lily was conceived, though to Bellamy it would be even longer since he did not remember.

Thankfully, he agreed. Clarke nodded towards Raven's tent and he silently walked towards it.

"Yeah, you can totally use my tent, thanks for asking," Raven said, sarcastically, causing a gruff chuckle to escape Roan's lips.

"We'll be quick," she promised her friend. Before she could leave, Madi grabbed Clarke's wrist.

“We need to talk,” she whispered, her face trying to convey her urgency.

Clarke had expected Madi to find her, but not while they were surrounded by such a big crowd. It seemed whatever was wrong was too important to wait any longer. However, in an attempt to give them a bit of privacy, Clarke switched to Trigedasleng. Only three other people there could speak it after all.

“Chit ste nou rit?” (what’s wrong?) Clarke asked.

“Okteivia nau en Belomi ste spichen.” (Octavia knows and Bellamy is lying) Madi replied, her voice still hushed.

“Chit?” (What?) Clarke didn't know what she was talking about and feared what she might come up with if she let her mind contemplate it.

“Chit ai jos say. Nau bants en shish kom em op, Ron ridiyo em op.” (What I just said. Now go and talk to him, tell him the truth.)

As Madi gave Clarke a light shove, the older girl looked to her friends who understood Madi’s words. She saw Murphy as he finally pieced together the truth about Lily, how he had thought she was Finn’s for so long was beyond her. Emori was nodding to her to go and Roan was smirking in front of her. Of course the asshole would find her embarrassment funny.

As Clarke walked towards the tent flap, she was tempted to turn around and drill Madi with questions about what Bellamy was lying about, but had a feeling she would say nothing.

When she entered, she was greeted by a pacing Bellamy. “You can’t leave again,” he said before she could get a word in. “I don’t care what the king says, we can keep you safe. We could have kept you safe before, and I will prove it.”

“Bellamy-“

“If you aren’t going to agree with me then I don’t want to hear it,” he interrupted. Just perfect, this was going to be a great conversation. “He is wrong. You were wrong, we can keep you safe.”

“If I had stayed we would be dead in Mount Weather,” Clarke bit back, annoyed at the way he was talking to her. She could protect herself now, she didn’t need Bellamy, or Roan,or anybody else to do that.

“But that won’t happen again because the Mountain is gone, and you are Wanheda.” Though his words were fuelled with anger it came out more as a question than a statement, like he still did not believe she was the hero from the stories. she couldn't blame him. it was a far cry from the princess he knew.

“That’s not the point,” Clarke yelled. Privacy could be damned, there were probably people sticking their ears to the side of the tent anyway.

“Then what is? You just want to run of with the King, have another baby with the grounders?”

Her hand moved before she could stop it, coming into contact with his face in a sharp slap. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at him. Why couldn’t he just remember? Why did she have to be such an idiot? If she had just told him instead of leaving in the first place, everything would have been different. She needed to stop trying to convince herself that the grounders were her only option. Even if the Mountain had taken them, they would have found a way to survive because that was what they did. She had just been making excuses for herself and it had to stop. He had to know.

“Bellamy, I’m sorry,” she sobbed out. Something in the way she said it must have told him that she didn’t just mean the slap.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, not quite knowing what to do.

“It’s the father.”

“What about him?”

With a deep breath, she met his eyes. “It’s you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I said I would update quicker, but it's been two months. I'm sorry, but I honestly have no excuse. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.

Bellamy POV

Bellamy hadn’t had the chance to get a good look at Lily since she arrived with Emori. Part of it was Clarke trying to keep her child away from prying eyes, the other had been his jealousy. He had been with a lot of girls since landing on the ground, but none were like Clarke. He had never felt anything for those girls apart from attraction. Then there was Clarke. There was the Princess of the Ark who shouldn’t even look at a peasant like him, never mind be intimate with him. Yet, there she stood in front of him, tears filling her eyes, as she finally told the truth. Lily was his daughter. 

“It’s not a grounder, it’s not Finn, it’s not Murphy. It has always been you, Bellamy. You’re Lily’s dad.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, his mind flooding with so much emotion that his voice came out with none. It was like all the anger, shock, happiness, annoyance, hurt, sadness, confusion, and more that he couldn’t even name were fighting for dominance, but there were no winners.

“We had a lot to drink that night and Octavia may have suggested that you might not remember.”

“That’s just an excuse. You still could have told me.” Alright, so it looked like anger was winning the battle.

“I was embarrassed,” she admitted. “No one wants to have sex and then have the other person not remember it.”

“No one wants the girl they spent two years chasing after to come back with a baby, only to find out it’s theirs and they missed all that time.”

“Point taken.” Clarke looked down sheepishly. “I didn’t know what I was doing. I was freaking out and took the easy option. I was wrong.”

“You think?” He yelled at her.

“Bellamy please-“

“Please what, Clarke? What do you want? An excuse to leave again, a thank you for saving us in Mount Weather, help with Lily? Me?”

“I don’t know.” Finally, she was yelling too, her tears turned to anger along with his. “I don’t know what I want, Bellamy. I just have to stop running.”

“Well that would be a start.” 

Clarke’s slumped down to the ground, her legs crossed, eyes fixed on her hands. All the fight in her seemed to have seeped out.

“You never had freedom, not even the small amount of it we had on the Ark. You had to look after Octavia, which kept you away from living. I couldn’t take that away from you now. You found your place on Earth, and I can see in your face, you love it.”

“Clarke,” he took a step towards her, hand out, ready to pull her up. He didn’t get to finish the sentence though, because the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Clarke was up in seconds and, together, they ran out of the tent.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked Roan when they got out the tent. 

“Not sure, but the gunshot didn’t come from inside these walls.” He handed her one of his swords.

“Where’s Lily?” She asked, taking the weapon.

“Octavia has her in the dropship.”

Good, Bellamy thought. Octavia could protect Lily, she would never abandon a child.

“Everyone, listen up,” Bellamy shouted. “technology has been our upper hand against the grounders since we arrived, but that was never the case when it came to the Mountain. I don’t think I have to remind any of you what they are capable of. Last time, we had Wanheda to save us-“ he glanced down at Clarke, who was trying hard not to look at him- “this time we get to fight back. We are going to protect out people and make sure no more Mountain Men come our way.”

There was a load cheer in response from the camp, then they were all making their way towards their positions, ready to strike back. When Bellamy turned back to where Clarke had been a moment ago, there was no one there. Murphy, Roan, Emori and Madi were also missing. With a loud huff, he jogged to the gates and raised his gun on the woods.

 

Clarke POV

She had hoped when she finally told Bellamy the truth that they could talk and everything would be fine, or, even better, they could kiss, admit they love each other and move on, but when has life ever been fair to any of the 100? Her hopes didn’t matter to earth, or the likes of Emmerson, which was why she had left Bellamy’s side, rubbed mud over her face, pulled her way up the camp’s barrier and launched herself up a tree, followed closely by Murphy. Emori and Madi would be doing the same, as would Roan, on a different side of camp. They slowly snuck along the branches, keeping their eyes open for any sign of hostiles.

“I can’t believe you never told me it was Bellamy,” Murphy hissed. 

“Does that really matter right now?” Clarke whispered back.

“Yes. It always mattered,” he insisted. “I never would have let you leave if I had known it was Bellamy. The guy loved you. It all makes sense now. Before we left, he was all mopey about some girl who had hightailed it in the morning and been off with him since. When I overheard him telling Octavia, I just thought it was because he enjoyed looking like a little man-whore in the morning.” Clarke threw him a ‘really?’ look over her shoulder, which Murphy gladly ignored. “But it must have been because it was you.”

“You’re wrong, Murphy. Bellamy never loved me, and he definitely won’t now.”

“You didn’t see him once you were gone. He was sending people out left, right and centre for weeks afterwards, maybe even months.”

Clarke stopped to turn on her companion. “And how would you know that, Murphy?”

He just grinned his stupid grin and said, “You aren’t the only one good at sneaking around, Griffin. Besides, with you gone, someone needed to help Raven with Collins.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Let’s just say her explosive break-up with Finn wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for some meddling from yours truly.”

“I don’t know whether to slap you in the back of the head for sneaking around behind mine and Raven’s backs or hug you for watching out for her.”

“I think you’ll find that they cancel each other out, meaning neither are needed and I’m going to happily decline them.”

“Just wait until I tell Raven, then you’re going to wish you took one of my options.”

“No, you can’t,” he moaned. “I’m in the middle of trying to set her up with someone new. Come on, Griffin, this has been months in the making.”

“When do you have time to do this?” 

“You have your secrets, I have mine.”

“Well mine are all out in the open, now.”

“I recon, if you dig deep enough, you can find some more.”

“At leasted tell me who are you planning to set her up with?”

“Now is not the time. We have movement at two o’clock,” Murphy whispered, suddenly serious.

Clarke turned away from him to see he was right. A man was slowly stalking out of the bushes, gun at the ready. As they watched, two more came forward. 

“You take the left, I’ll take the right, meet in the middle?” Murphy asked. After Clarke nodded assent, he jumped over to the next tree, miraculously, making no noise. Clarke counted to three, then, at the same time, they dropped to the floor. 

Murphy dropped on top of his guy, getting him onto the floor, taking his gun and slashing his throat in mere second. 

Clarke went more for the element of surprise. The shock of her appearing in front of him, as she had hoped, made her guy loosen his grip on his rifle. She kicked his hand and the rifle went sailing through the air. She didn’t waste time watching where it landed. Instead, she swung Roans sword, which was both larger and sharper than her own, lobbing the mans head clean off his shoulder. She sneered as blood splattered her face. 

Nevertheless, she turned, stepped forward and impaled the third man from the front, while Murphy stood and did the same from the back. They pulled their weapons free and watched him crumble. 

“I have to say, we make an excellent team,” Murphy smirked.

“Which is exactly why you should let me help you set Raven up.”

“One step at a time, Griffin.” He held up the rifle from the first guy he took out. “I have missed the Mountain’s guns. Why do they have to get the better stuff?”

“This is not the time ogle at the enemy’s weapons, Murphy.”

He chuckled as they started walking away. “Who says ogle?”

“Oh, shut up.”

 

Raven POV

They waited, guns raised, for any sign of the enemy. Raven stood next to Bellamy and he was taking up way too much of her concentration. “Just spit out whatever it is you want to say.”

“Did you know?” He asked. She was slightly taken aback by his forwardness; she had expected him to need some prodding.

“Gonna have to be more specific. I’m kind of a genius, I know a lot.” Even in their current predicament, she couldn’t just stop being Raven.

“Did you know I’m the dad?”

She whipped her head around to stare at him. “Wait, you’re the father?!”

He nodded.

Raven unceremoniously wacked him in the back of the head. 

Now it was his turn to whip his head around. “What was that for?”

“For forgetting you slept with Clarke.”

“I didn’t forget,” he groaned as he faced forward again.

Raven just hit him again, harder. 

“What the hell, Raven?”

“That was for not telling me. If you had, then I would have been able to put two and two together because, you know, I’m a genius and Clarke might have come back.”

“Or she could have just told me the truth.”

“Neither of you can just make life simple, can you?”

“May I remind you and we are stood watching for attackers with rifles in our hands. Nothing about our lives are simple.”

“Exactly,” Raven said, suddenly calm and checking her rifles line of sight.

“What?”

“Nothing is simple, especially babies and hormonal mother. Even more so when the parents are two of the most stubborn people alive.”

“What’s your point?”

“There isn’t a simple fix to what’s happened, but if you’re patient, you can fix this. You and Clarke can work it out and raise Lily together. Just don’t be an ass and scare her away.”

“I don’t think-“

Raven pressed the trigger, cutting Bellamy off. From the moan that came out of his mouth, she assumed it was happening a lot lately. That didn’t stop him from the task at hand. 

Raven had just emptied her clip when she saw a blonde, mud monster leaped into the line of fire. 

“What the hell is she doing?” She asked, but soon got her answer. Clarke, more like Wanheda, was a fighting machine. She swung her sword like a true grounder, taking down almost every hostile in her path, their guns failing against her amazing swordsmanship. “You know what, I no longer need an answer.” The rest of the hostiles were soon taken out by the 100’s guns.

“Not bad, next time why dotn you save some for us?” Raven yelled over the wall to the now mud and blood covered blonde.

“Not my fault you were too slow.”

“Are you alright?” Bellamy asked.

“I’m fine. Roan and the others are checking the perimeter, Emmerson is still out there. You should send some people to do the same,” Clarke suggested. 

“We need more ammo before we do that,” Raven said. They walked to the dropship to get some, not at all prepared for the site in front of them. 

Octavia lay unconscious at the back wall, while Lily sat silently in the arms of the very man trying to kill her mother. Raven, who stood in the middle of the parents, could feel rage emanating of them in thick heat, she was suddenly terrified for Emmerson and what her friends were capable of in that moment. Bellamy raised his gun.

“Oh, you don’t want to do that,” Emmerson said, his eyes fixed on the baby as if she fascinated him. “You could hit the poor child.”

“He’s right Bellamy,” Clarke growled, though it was not directed at him.

“Get your hands off my daughter,” Bellamy said, somehow keeping his voice level and his gun steady.

“Or what? You can’t shoot me without risking her life, the same goes for Wanheda and her sword,” Emmerson spat with a smile across his face. “I think I’ll just take her, like you took my children.” He opened his mouth to say more, but Bellamy pulled the trigger first, praying he would not hit his child.

 

 

 

Lily POV

I would love to say that I was perfectly fine and Clarke and Bellamy ran into each other’s arms, sharing a passionate kiss, after picking me up off the floor, of course. That was not the case. I am permanently deaf in my right ear thanks to the gunshot and my stupid baby ears. My parents took a few weeks to start trusting each other and a few months to rekindle their relationship, much to everyone else’s annoyance who had bet money on it happening sooner. Roan still brings up winning at every chance he can get.

Skip to fifteen years later and the pair is happily married, or at least what constitutes as marriage on earth. The 100have almost completely integrated with the grounders and their lifestyle. Roan and Raven come from Azgeda to visit as much as they can, which is difficult when they are the King and Queen. Uncle Murphy and Aunt Emori come up from Shallow Valley with children of their own. Unfortunately, they are a few years younger than me, that going for most of the 100’s kids. Luckily there is this really nice boy in Trikru, so fingers crossed for that to work out.

Since the fight, no one from the Mountain has come back. Now it sits there, the backdrop for many ghost stories. It’s sad to think about, a whole nation murdered, but they were happy to do it to others. Nevertheless, I’m just happy Bellamy is such a good shot, I really like being alive, I should probably thank him at some point.

I know mum still missed Abby, Indra is doing a pretty good job as mother-in-law after basically adopting Octavia, who has her own family with Lincoln. 

Murphy and Raven never let Clarke live down the drama of her running away, causing her to sulk and everyone else to laugh. Well, everyone except Bellamy, who just gazes at her with those eyes that, frankly, make me want to throw up. No child should see their parents being so mushy. 

Anyway, I think that’s everything. I hoped you like the story, it took a lot of begging to get everyone to tell their side, which is why I had to alternate a lot. They really need to get more forthcoming with information, you’d think they would have learnt by now. Oh well, nothing I can do now except tell the story to the Grounder-born kids to prove that Skaikru is just as cool as any other clan. In fact, no time like the present, maybe the cute guy from my sparring training will be there to hear the tale. Keep your fingers crossed for me. Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the ending was satisfactory enough. If anything didn't make sense please comment and I will explain/try to fix it. Thanks for reading
> 
> \- El x


End file.
